Mobile devices include locking mechanisms that lock the device or user interface to prevent unauthorized access. Many mobile devices may be paired to other devices using wireless technologies to provide additional or enhanced features and capabilities. Some pair-able devices may be “wearable devices” in the sense that these devices may be worn by a user as a fashion accessory such as jewelry, an article of clothing, a portion of an article of clothing, etc. However, adding mobile devices to a user's repertoire of devices increases security and access concerns.